Alexis Martin Woodall
Alexis Martin Woodall is an award-winning American producer. She is well known for working with Ryan Murphy on a variety of projects, such as Glee, The Normal Heart, American Horror Story, and American Crime Story, all of which have been nominated for Emmy Awards. She is currently serving as executive producer of the FX drama anthology series, Feud. Early Life Woodall was born in 1980 and grew up in Boulder, Colorado, where she attended the University of Colorado Boulder. She graduated in 2002 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in film production, a Bachelor of Arts in film studies, and a minor in economics. She made successful angst-free films at CU Boulder, including a documentary about her parents and a 1950s educational film about the year she gave her sister a Christmas present that didn’t quite please her. She also credits CU Boulder’s film professors Melinda Barlow, Ernesto Acevedo-Muñoz, and Phil Solomon for her success in the industry. Career When Woodall first moved from Boulder, Colorado to Los Angeles, California in 2002, she was out of work for her first ten months there, and was forced to pick up a waitress job to pay the bills. She began sending out her resume to several production companies, and eventually her determination paid off. She was hired on the spot as a post-production assistant for Nip/Tuck, where she says that she "worked her face off" and was the only female in the post-production department, always dressed in heels and lugging bags around. Ryan Murphy took notice, and when his assistant took a leave of absence, he asked Woodall to step in. He was so impressed by her that he hired her as his permanent assistant, and shortly thereafter, upgraded her to associate producer. By the third season, she was promoted to the role of executive producer, and worked as such until the cancellation of the show in 2010, after its sixth season. From there, she went on to work with Ryan Murphy on a variety of successful projects, including Glee (2009–2015), The New Normal (2012–2013), and the drama television film ''The Normal Heart'', for which she won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie. She then moved on to American Horror Story (2011–present) and Scream Queens (2015–present), both of which she is serving as executive producer. Most recently, she received a Primetime Emmy for Outstanding Limited Series for her production work on American Crime Story: The People Vs. O.J. Simpson. She is also currently working as executive producer for Ryan Murphy's drama anthology series, Feud. Personal Life Alexis became married to current spouse David Woodall in 2006. David is a chef who has manned the kitchens at Blair's in Los Angeles and Melisse in Santa Monica. The couple now own a restaurant together called Red Herring on Colorado Boulevard in Eagle Rock. Filmography Film Television Gallery Woodall1.jpeg Woodall2.jpeg Woodall3.jpeg Woodall4.jpeg Woodall5.jpeg Woodall6.jpeg Woodall7.jpeg Woodall8.jpeg Trivia *She has received eight Primetime Emmy nominations, two of which she has won. *She plays keyboard and tambourine, and sings back-up vocals for the LA-based indie rock group, Kissing Cousins. *She knows how to play the Glockenspiel. External Links * * Navigation Category:Crew